Mistakes and Consequences
by vampirelover29
Summary: During the cold war Germany thinks about WW2 and reflects about his mistakes and how it is his fault that his brother is on the other side of the Berlin wall.


**This is was a assignment for English that I had written and we had to use certain words . I Will probably putting up a fic every few weeks because of English and I now have inspiration. This story takes place during the cold war and I apologize if I got any facts wrong.I Hope you enjoy it please review. **

I detest what I have done. I became involved in a despotism and put all my concentration into it. The decision was arbitrary but I regret giving my consent in becoming what is known as Nazi Germany.

As soon as I proclaimed my new goals to the world I knew the results were going to be unalterable. The minute you put on that S.S. uniform you become susceptible to the power even I did. I did not care under what circumstance I got my power or that I was hurting my own people. I just knew I wanted more of it and complete what I thought was my obligation to my people.

It was not hard for me to conform to Hitler's Ideals because to him I was already the perfect Nazi. When Hitler started I did not comprehend that I could lose and be separated from Mein bruder or the subsequent events that would follow if I did lose.

Even if people do not believe me I had no idea what was going on in those camps. I thought they were work camps but the Jews were being taken care of not extermination camps. I would of never let every thing get so far if I knew of the horrible things that happened. When I found what was going on and what was happening to my people I cried. I normally do not cry because my grandfather used to yell at me and Gilbert if we did and said real men did not cry. After the war I did plenty of crying that made up for all the times I have not.

When my brother had to live with Russia and the Berlin wall was put up I was so angry. We tried to knock down the wall many times but it only made Ivan angry which made things worse for Gilbert. One time he came over and told me if I kept trying to take the wall down that what he would do to Prussia would make what he does to Lithuania look like a spa treatment. He also said that I deserved all that was happening to me for trying to back stab Russia. I agree that I deserve punishment for all that I have done but my brother did not I was the one behind everything. When we realized there was nothing we could do we decided to sit with our backs to the wall and just talk. We never talked about the war or what was going on the other side of the wall but we talked about grandfather Germania and our childhoods even if all I could remember about mine was a young girl in a green maids outfit. We did this for years as often as we could. I know I never will be able to constitute what I did to my brother even if he did forgive me.

Thankfully Italy and Japan were not punished for what we did. That is because Japan had China to stick up for him and America felt bad for bombing him. Italy has Romano to thank because at the end of the war he changed sides to the allies and forced Italy to do it also. I am glad that they are able to go on happily with their lives.

Italy comes over all the time and sits with me by the wall while I wait for Gilbert. We sit and talk and he even takes his siesta with his head in my lap. I now look forward to the annoying little Italians vists. I can not imagine life with out him now.

Alfred is now trying to help me break down the wall to see Gilbert again. He says it is because he is a hero and wants to help but I know it is because he just wants to piss off Russia because of this cold war they have going on. I also heard from Italy that America apparently has a brother named Canada that was friends with Prussia and begged America to help out Gilbert. I am glad that some one else cares for him. I am just glad I am getting help even if it is just to spite Russia.

I am worried about what is happening on the other side of the wall. I know it cant be good with the Baltic's shaking all the time and the amount of people trying to clime over the wall and get to my side. Finland even joined the Axis just to be protected from him. I just hope that no harm is coming to him.

I know that I will get that wall down no matter what happens and get my brother back and make him happy and healthy. I will also build my self up again and make it up for all I have done. The future is said to be what you make of it and I will make sure that I never make the same mistakes again and that no one else does either.


End file.
